El Waisayder de Louise
by piratadelamuertesombria
Summary: Un Waysaider con mala suerte y una maga que solo crea explosiones que pasara cuando estos dos se encuentren en el primer echiso exitoso de la maga y cuantas aventuras tendran. (denle un chance sera divertido :D) leng altisonante
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 de E.D.N III a Tristein

.

.

.

.

.

.

(E.D.N. III, ubicación desconocida)

Estaba en plena nevada dentro de un VS PTX-140 Hardballer rodeado de varios Akrid de categoría A y para rematar tenia uno de categoría L muy, muy cerca, su E-Term estaba en los 5000, una gran cantidad pero el VS gastaba mucha E-Term debía de acabar rápido si no quería morir a manos de los Akrid, o peor de hipotermia extrema, los de cat.A no eran problema para el VS, el verdadero problema era el maldito cat.L, ¡era un puto Sieragz! El muy infeliz cubría sus puntos débiles justo después de mandarle a otros Akrid de cat.s muy jodevidas pues si no los aniquilaba a tiempo le daban un pequeño p.e.m a su VS, aún quedaban unos 8 cat.A y ahora mismo tenía 4500 en E-Term, podía con ellos, debía de acabarlos, era un Waysaider, era de los fuertes, había sobrevivido a un ataque en tren de un puto cat.G, él podía con esto, seguía disparando a diestra y siniestra contra todos los puntos débiles de los Akrid solo quedaban 4 ahora más el maldito sieragz aún tenía mucha munición mas un lanzamisiles tipo VS detrás del mismo además de que aún tenía mucha E-term para ser exactos tenía 2700 en E-term, una buena cantidad y podía subirla matando al infeliz cat.L, pero entonces, ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Un Gorechryatis salió por su espalda y lo golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer fallar algunos de los sistemas del Vs, sus disparadores izquierdos no servían, las turbinas habían quedado a mitad de fuerza, es decir, no podía hacer volar al Vs para ataques aéreos, jodido Akrid del demonio ahora tenía las de perder.

Pero entonces escucho una especie de transmisión

- **mi siervo que vive en algún lugar del basto universo-**

-¿siervo?, pero que mierda, debe de ser una transmisión de anzuelo o de broma, carajo y yo que pensé que recibiría un poco de ayuda – estaba molesto no eran raras ese tipo de transmisiones, después de todo rodas las tribus se odian y rara vez se unen para ayudarse entre ellos, un ejemplo es toparte con un cat.G o un cat.X los cuales eran sumamente raros, en E.D.N III sobrevivir es la única regla

- **mi divino, hermoso, sabio y poderoso sirviente-** seguía la transmisión

-ok, a quien se le ocurrió esta jodida transmisión falsa, no es divertido escucharla mientras te juegas la vida con estos cabrones-

- **oye mi llamado, responde desde el fondo de mi corazón y aparece-**

De la nada un extraño agujero se abrió a unos metros no sabía que era pero talvez fuese algún extraño experimento de N.E.V.E.C, así que uso las turbinas para llevar al Vs al agujero, al pasarlo, se encontró con una especie de edificio muy grande y en una especie de campo alrededor de él había varios niños, pero le restó importancia volteando el Vs a por donde el entro esperando ver si algún Akrid lo había seguido para su mala suerte a si fue el Gorechryatis había logrado seguirlo, preparo la ametralladora y empezó a disparar a los puntos naranjas.

(Minutos antes academia de magia de Tristein)

Louise se preparaba para invocar a su sirviente demostraría que podía hacer bien las cosas cuando quería y haría que dejaran de llamarla Louise la cero, empezó a recitar el cantico para invocación, y al acabar hubo una explosión, varios se rieron de su fracaso, pero las risas callaron cuando se escuchó un raro ruido, el cual parecía ser mecánico, y sin previo aviso del humo salió un extraño caballero bastante grande parecía ser un golem el cual tenía dos extrañas lanzas en sus hombros y otra en su espalda, lo sorprendente era que se movía rápido y parecía no tocar el suelo además de lanzar fuego de su espalda por unos extraños tubos, sin previo aviso se dio vuelta hacia su espalda mirando hacia el lugar del que salió derrapando al tiempo de que la extraña lanza en su hombro derecho empezó a girar haciendo otro extraño ruido, del humo volvió a salir una extraña criatura parecía ser la combinación de un insecto y un reptil de color grisáceo, era horrible, muy horrible, en sus patas delanteras tenía un color diferente siendo de color naranja parecían ser puntos débiles, el raro golem empezó a lanzar fuego de la lanza sorprendiendo más a los alumnos y al profesor, parecía atacar a los puntos naranjas de la criatura la cual molesta lo golpe empujándolo hacia atrás y derribándolo de pronto el golem se abrió dejando salir a un sujeto con extraña vestimenta y una rara arma en sus manos, el sujeto bajo del golem y empero a correr hacia la criatura, inmediatamente lo tacharon de loco, se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado al verlo derrapar esquivando un golpe del monstruo, y avanzando debajo de él hasta llegar a su espalda, el extraño volteo y disparo algo de su brazo izquierdo pegándolo a otro punto naranja en la espalda de la criatura y llevándolo hacia él, se sujetó firmemente con sus piernas y brazo y con el extraño aparato en su mano derecha empezó a disparar fuego en el punto naranja haciendo gritar de dolor a la criatura la cual abrió su boca en tres partes asqueando a varios, cuando el sujeto dejo de disparar dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y al tocar el suelo le dio la espalda a la criatura, esta se acercaba lentamente abriendo sus fauces para devorarlo y con un brazo extendido intentando atraparlo, sorprendentemente la criatura se empezó a congelar desde las patas traseras hasta la que estaba extendida, quedando está a centímetros de la cara del sujeto , nadie decía nada era increíble lo que paso frente a sus ojos, el sujeto respiro hondo y entonces.

-HHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-dio un potente grito anunciando su victoria, la criatura se empezó a romper hasta quedar hecha polvo dejando un extraño liquido en sus restos, el extraño se acercó al líquido y con su mano izquierda empezó a absorberlo, al terminar miro hacia todos lados observando que nadie tenía una máscara o mochila de E-Term, ni siquiera llevaban armas y todos eran niños, con cautela sin soltar su ametralladora se acercó al único adulto él debía de estar a cargo, al estar cerca hablo

-hey, You are in charge here-pregunto pero al parecer no le entendieron pues todos alzaron una ceja.

El profesor miro a Louise y pregunto

-Louise este es tu sirviente-el Waysaider al oírle hablar reconoció el idioma, era uno perdido en E.D.N III, pero se hablaba en la tierra hace muchos años antes de la llegada al planeta en el que ahora vivían las tribus, ahora entendía para que servían los traductores en las máscaras de todas la tribus, empezó a mover un interruptor en el lado derecho de la máscara mientras una niña peli rosada se acercaba y hablaba

-no lo sé maestro Colbert, esto es normal-

-no lo creo Louise, al parecer invocaste a un guerreo de otro mundo-dijo el hombre mientras que nuestro amigo de E.D.N III seguía tratando de encontrar el idioma en la mascara

-¡es imposible que Louise la cero invocara a tal guerrero, ella es una perdedora, debe de haber algún error!-grito una exuberante pelirroja de piel morena conocida como Kirche fue entonces que el Waysaider encontró el idioma

-ara, una pechugona gritona-dijo al ver a Kirche la cual lo miro furiosa y que casi todos lo miraran mal

-maldito plebeyo, como te atreves-pero entonces su cerebro hiso click al igual que los demás, lo habían entendido, el profesor Colbert hablo primero

-disculpa señor guerrero, ¿pero cómo es que ahora te entendemos y podrías decirnos tu nombre?- pregunto, el Waysaider señalo su máscara en el lado del interruptor para decir

-el traductor de aquí- y nada más, Louise se acercó a preguntar

-¿eres tu mi sirviente?- el Waysaider solo se quitó el gorro revelando unos cabellos azabaches rebeldes si ceja temblaba

-sirviente, eehhh, tu eres quien mando esa maldita transmisión cierto- todos se preguntaron lo mismo "¿transmisión?"

-¿transmisión?-

-si transmisión, ya sabes esa de, **mi siervo que vive en algún lugar del basto universo** y toda esa mierda- dijo bastante enojado esa transmisión lo distrajo mucho en el combate

-entonces si eres mi sirviente- dijo bastante sorprendida, fue también cuando Kirche reparo en la ropa del Waysaider y decidió burlarse un poco

-pues parece que lo lograste Louise, invocaste a un guerrero harapiento, que de seguro escapo de prisión, solo mira sus ropas- después varios se empezaron a reír al reparar también en las ropas del sujeto, haciendo enojar a Louise la cual pedía una oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo y recibiendo la respuesta de "lo siento pero solo hay una oportunidad", mientras el Waysaider se empezaba a cabrear y a paso seguro se acercó a Kirche y al estar frente a ella la sujeto de la camisa y la levanto del suelo, asombrando a todos por la fuerza del sujeto en cuestión.

-disculpa tetona, pero ¿te acabas de burlar de la ropa de mi pueblo?-pregunto con un tono frio, pero a Kirche mas le molesto lo de tetona, no notando el tono de enojo

-y que si lo hice, de seguro tu pueblo es un grupo de criminales-dijo con mucha soberbia haciendo enojar más al guerrero de E.D.N III el cual se quitó la máscara sonrojando a Kirche pues el hombre, en realidad era un chico de unos 18 años y el semblante enojado la estremecía de algún modo

-I challenge you to make fun of my people back- dijo en su idioma natal su vos sin la máscara se escuchaba ruda haciendo que Kirche y varias más que lo alcanzaron a escuchar se quedaran mudas tratando de grabar la vos en sus mentes el semblante del chico se relajó y dio una sonrisa altanera, dejando a KIrche totalmente roja como manzana

-that's what I thought-dijo soltándola y dejando que ella se desplomara al suelo de rodillas con una mirada soñadora, después decidió mejor revisar su Vs no sin antes ponerse su máscara de nuevo y decir

-quisiera saber en qué parte del planeta estamos – dijo dejando al profesor y a varios más blancos por la pregunta

-disculpa dijiste parte del planeta-pregunto Louise acercándose

-sí, ya sabes los desiertos de oeste, los polos del sur, o las junglas del este- dijo al tiempo que revisaba el Vs para saber si podría arreglarlo

-bueno estamos en la escuela de magia de Tristein-dijo el profesor acercándose tambien y viendo como el chico habría uno de los brazos del golem y revisándolo

-¿Tristein, magia? Que idioteces dices la magia no exis…- sus palabras murieron cuando otra criatura más pequeña salió del brazo izquierdo del Vs asustando a varios-joder un puto Taarka-dijo el extraño peleando con la criatura sobre él, en un movimiento del monstruillo el armonizador en su brazo izquierdo fue tirado a una buena distancia de el-me cago en la…. Quítate de una buena vez-exclamo quitándose al monstruillo y tirándolo al suelo para después pisarlo, pero no esperaba que el Taarka pudiera lanzar espinas somníferas y lo hiso clavándole una en el estómago antes de morir- serás hijo de- se quitó la espina sintiéndose mareado al ver su brazo izquierdo y verlo sin su armonizador solo pudo hacer una cosa-carajo-desmayarse por el somnífero de la espina, el profesor al ver esto se preocupó y ordeno llevarlo a la enfermería cosa que fue hecha de inmediato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Whooooh 1902 palabras ewe bueno este es otro cross que ya tenía guardado desde hace unos días pero he tenido joda con el internet y por eso no es subido -_- puto internet se va a cada rato -_- bueno espero que les gustase y si es así dejen reviews que de eso vivo ewe jajaj no enserio dejen reviews para saber si gusta y también os invito a leer mis otras historias bueno asta otra (se va ¿tranquilamente y sin lanzarse de ningún lugar?)


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap.1 sellando el trato_

 _watch?v =ip Qv QeX- 63M_

 _-oye, despierta, venga que si te quedas dormido no te dejare subir a mi VS me escuchaste- hablo una vos femenina, era una mujer con vestimentas bastante extravagantes, usaba un short ajustado café, unas botas altas con grilletes en los tobillo, llevaba una blusa negra híper-ajustada y sobre esta llevaba una chamarra militar de color negro y con las enseñas de comandante en los hombros. Colgada de su cuello se encontraba una máscara de gas, y en su espalda un par de tubos conectada a varias partes de su ropa y a su máscara, frente a ella se encontraba un chico de ocho años recostado en una cama y cubierto con sabanas de color arena_

 _-no quiero, Mirai, déjame dormir- respondió el niño_

 _-oh entonces no quieres subir a mi VS cierto- el niño abrió uno de sus ojos de color rubí- bueno siendo así creo que me voy- y el niño inmediatamente salto de la cama, mostrando tener el cabello de color negro_

 _-espera, si quiero subir, Mirai, espérame- hablo agitado y corriendo detrás de ella._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-lo siento chico, ella, no lo logro, esto es todo lo que pudimos rescatar-hablo uno de los Waysaider que estaban frente a su casa, le estaba entregando una chaqueta militar negra con enseñas de comandante la cual estaba desgarrada en varias partes, además de una máscara de gas con varias grietas alrededor de ella, ambos de Mirai, el niño con miedo las tomo, los Waysaider se fueron en silencio dando un pesame, el niño entro en casa y cerro con llave, se recostó en su cama abrasando la chaqueta y la máscara y empezó a llorar._

 _-Mirai…. Dijiste que no ibas a morir… me lo prometiste…. ¡MIRAI!- grito en agonía, siguió gritando el nombre de ella, de su adorada hermana mayor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¡MIRAI!- grito el pelinegro, solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba en casa, ni en un VS, estaba en una enfermería, y no llevaba nada de su equipo, toco sus mejillas y noto que estaba llorando- Mirai- susurro, se limpió la cara y procedió a levantarse mientras recordaba lo ocurrido, primero está en los árticos peleando contra varios Akrid de categorías altas, después, un portal se abre y lo saca de E.D.N III, todo bien, mata al Akrid que lo siguió, sale, tiene unas palabras con la gente del lugar, revisa el VS mata a un Taarka que estaba escondido en el brazo pero este no se va sin darle un regalito que lo deja K.O en zona desconocida- simplemente perfecto, ahora donde carajos termine, hah, si ella estuviera aquí me daría de golpes por dejarme derrotar por un simple Taarka, bien a buscar mi equipo primero- se dijo, busco por toda la habitación hasta encontrarlo en una esquina, allí estaba todo, su mochila de E-Term, su ametralladora, la pistola de bolsillo y su máscara junto con su visor nocturno, si perder tiempo se puso la mochila y la máscara, el visor se lo colgó a la cintura, reviso el cartucho de la ametralladora notando que estaba a la mitad como lo dejo- bien, se nota que no saben tomar prisioneros de otra tribu, el procedimiento normal sería sacar las balas y toda la E-Term posible, además de no dejar el arma enemiga tan cerca, ja, parecen vagabundos recién iniciados, bueno espero que no estén tan locos como esos buitres desquiciados, ellos tienen la manía de llevar una bazooka y granadas para estallar con el enemigo -hablo divertido, si, al parecer tenia suerte, o eso esperaba, si estos eran como los Vagabundos estaría en problemas.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica peli-rosa junto con el hombre medio calvo, de inmediato apunto la metralleta, ellos solo se hicieron atrás, esa cosa era peligrosa, se notaba de lejos

-Tranquilo, no te aremos nada, baja, lo que sea que sea eso- hablo el hombre.

-ni loco, primero dime tu nombre y donde estamos- respondió el pelinegro, para el profesor Colbert era obvio que el chico estaba muy confundido, pero sobre todo alerta a cualquier hostilidad.

\- mi nombre es Colbert, soy profesor de esta institución, estas en la escuela de magia de Tristan, ahora podrías bajar el arma y decirnos tu nombre- respondió y pidió, el Waysaider con desconfianza bajo su arma y decidió decir su nombre.

-Saigo- dijo su nombre, los nativos de Tristan no entendieron que significaba- ahora dime qué carajo hago aquí- pidió rudamente, la peli-rosa se acercó y hablo con rudeza

-yo te invoque para que seas mi familiar- él se quedó con cara de "no jodas"

-¿familiar?- pregunto apretando el mango de la ametralladora, Colbert se asustó y decidió evitar una tragedia

-espera te explicaremos todo- Saigo solo los miro y sin soltar su arma se sentó en una mesa, después empezó una explicación sobre el lugar, sobre el trabajo que hacían los estudiantes al invocar un familiar, y el significado de haber sido invocado, el solo procesaba todo lentamente, la verdad no le era difícil asimilarlo, es decir, él estaba en un mundo increíblemente avanzado en el cual cada día peleabas por sobrevivir, ya sea o con gente de otra tribu, o peor Los "Piratas de las nieves" o N.E.V.E.C, y en un mal día como el de él, contra los Akrid.

-a ver si entendí, estoy en otro mundo porque, aquí Mis. Pinky, me invoco- dijo apuntando a Louise en lo de Mis. Pinky, la cual se enojó con el apodo- y debo de formar un contrato con ella porque me trajo aquí cierto- termino mirándolos, ellos asintieron- dame un motivo para aceptar- musito con cautela, Louise lo miro y dijo

-porque debes perro mal agradecido- hablo enojada

-no me convence- Colbert después de haberlo visto pelear con ese monstruo y también al enorme Golem que controlaba, pensó que venía de un mundo en constante pelea, así que ya tenía con que convencerlo, se acerco a Louise y le susurro algo, ella asintió y respiro para mirarle de nuevo

\- sería un nuevo inicio- Saigo fue cautivado con esas palabras

-continua- pidió curioso

\- peleaste con ese monstruo- él la interrumpió

-se llamaba Akrid- corrigió

-bien con ese Acrid o como se llame, bueno peleaste con el como si ya lo hubieras echo antes, así que esto sería salir de esas peleas de una vez por todas- Saigo empezó a procesar esto.

Nuevo mundo, sin Akrid, sin las demás Tribus, igual a vida pacifica, solo debía de sellar el trato con la niña, y ser suuuu, llamémoslo compañero, ayudarla en peleas pequeñas y en uno que otro capricho, en ese momento la vos de Mirai le resonó, " _me gustaría, tener una vida tranquila sabes, algún día robare una nave de NEVEC y nos iremos a un mundo más tranquilo, sin peleas, sin guerras, sin preocupaciones más que el conseguir dinero y comida para vivir, si esa sería una gran vida no lo crees Saigo… si Mirai, me gustaría una vida así… bien entonces, será una promesa, algún día nos iremos de E.D.N. III, de acuerdo… ¡sí!"_ , "una vida tranquila eh, supongo que, al final si se pudo, aunque no estés aquí"

-bien, donde firmo- acepto el pelinegro, Colbert le pidió que se quitara la máscara, Saigo hiso lo pedido y después pregunto- ¿and watt now?- sin más Louise se acercó y sin avisar junto sus labios con los de él, el pelinegro reacciono inmediatamente, la niña quería un beso, bien se lo iba a dar, el uso su lengua para entrar en la boca de la peli-rosa, la cual al no haber visto venir eso, le dejo entrar, el jugo con la lengua de ella, después se separaron con un hilo de saliva, Louise reaccionó de inmediato.

-¡MALDITO PERRO, COMO TE ATREVES A METERME LA LENGUA!- grito enojada hiba a golpearlo cuando la mano derecha de Saigo empezó a brillar, él se la sujeto con fuerza, viendo su brazo izquierdo noto que no tenía el armonizador, el dolor era insoportable lo cual llevaría a que.

-not again- dijo con sus ojos cerrándose, se había desmallado del dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

Y se acabó espero que les haya gustado y también dejare una descripción de Saigo aquí abajo

Nombre: Ryūketsu (sangriento) Saigo (pasado)

Descripción: chico de 18 años, cabello de color negro con corte tipo militar, ojos color rojo sangre, mide 1.83, suele ser alguien frio con la gente desconocida, también es increíblemente sarcástico cuando se le viene en gana, a los diez años se metió al programa de búsqueda de E-Term con los Waysaider's, su actitud fría se debe al hecho de no querer sentir el dolor de la perdida de nuevo, a sus ocho años su hermana mayor Ryūketsu Mirai falleció durante una misión, lo único que se recuperó fueron la chaqueta que siempre lleva Saigo, y la máscara de Gas la cual también lleva consigo en su chaqueta, este echo hiso que Saigo dejara de acercarse a la gente por el temor a perder a un ser querido de nuevo, a los 13 ya había logrado acabar su primera misión con éxito y sin ninguna baja, a los 14 ya se había ganado el apodo de "el lobo solitario" pues siempre peleaba solo y sin ayuda, a los 15 se había ganado el mismo rango que su hermana, a los 16, fue nombrado el "lobo bendito" porque en todas sus misiones regresaba sin ninguna baja, a los 17 se había hecho con su propio VS robado a los miembros de NEVEC, asesinos de su hermana logrando hacerse aún más reconocido entre los suyos.

Bien esa es la descripción de Saigo espero que les haya gustado y si es asi poned Fav, Follow o dejad un Review se les agradecerá mucho


End file.
